Wolverine vs. Ryoko
by AnimeKitty
Summary: enuf said


Wolverine VS. Ryoko   


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The movie or Tenchi Universe. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. There's something I need to 

tell u. This takes place after Ryoko has helped Tenchi try to get into the Jurai palace. Now Ryo-ohki has taken Ryoko 

for treatment(since she was injured). The story also takes place after the movie, when Wolverine comes back.   
  


***************************************************   


"MIYAH!!!!!!!!" shooted Ryo-ohki. She flew down out of the clouds and around New York City. Ryoko stirred 

in her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the vid link. Ryoko has never seen The statue of liberty before. Ryoko 

tries to move but is stricten back to the chair by the pain on her side. 

" Ah Damn!" cursed Ryoko. A brown crystal appeared infront of Ryoko. Ryo-ohki's face appeared on it. 

" Miyah! Miyah!" shouted Ryo-ohki. 

" No its okay Ryo-ohki," said Ryoko. " I don't need a doctor. " Ryoko fell back on her seat. Ryo-ohki speeded up to 

where she can find help. " GRR! Stubborn cabbit!" 

" Miyah!" screamed Ryo-ohki. Ryoko watched the the cities below fade behind her. Trees came into view. " Miyah 

Miyah!" 

" WHat do you mean we're going to crash ? " asked Ryoko. 

" Miyah Miyah Miyah!" answered back Ryo-ohki. A sweatdrop formed behind Ryoko's head. 

" You're hungry ? " asked Ryoko. 

" Miyah," answered back sadly Ryo-ohki. 

" But you just ate a few minutes ago. " Ryo-ohki lowered herself among the trees. Being smashed and scratched 

by every branch. Ryo-ohki screamed in pain. Ryo-ohki ran past tree branches scared. Ryoko looked at the vidlink again. 

She saw large metal gates with an X in the center. They were heading right from the gates. " Ryo-ohki !"(AN: The mansion is 

in a neighborhood. Just about a few miles from a forest) 

" MIYAHHHH!!!!" shouted Ryo-ohki. She lifted herself over the fence but landed harshly on the ground infront 

of a mansion ( AN: Hmm... I wonder who can live there ? ^.~) 

" Are you okay, RYo-ohki ? " asked Ryoko. 

" Miyah," admitted Ryo-ohki.   
  


*****************************************************   


" What is that racket ? " complained Logan. He sniffed the air and smelled something different. His claws latched 

out of his skin. He ran to his window and opened it. Logan climbed the window sill and jumped out onto a tree branch. Logan 

began to sniff for where the intruder was. 

  
****************************************************   


_Kuso Cabbit!_ cursed Ryoko. Xavier opened his eyes and sensed someone near. Someone who seems 

to be unnatrual(AN: Well duh, that's RYoko, the infamous space pirate). She rolled the wheels of his wheelchair to the 

outside enterance of his room. He saw Jean and Cyclops walk out of their rooms. As the other people in the house walk out to 

see what has disturb their sleep.   
  


***************************************************   


Ryo-ohki transformed back into her cabbit form and laid tere, hungry. Ryoko got up. While ignoring the pain 

on her side, Ryoko got up and walked towards her cabbit. Ryoko foze. 

"What do you think your doing here ? " asked angrily a gruffed male voice. Ryoko turned around to only be 

meeted with metal nails. Ryoko moved out of the way. 

" What the hell do you think your doing ? " asked angrily Ryoko. A bright energy ball formed in her hands. 

***************************************************   


Wolverine turned around. To his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman. With spiky sky blue hair. She had Mystique's 

eyes but they were even prettier. A cat skin tight bodysuit with red and black patterns all over her. Wolverine watched her. 

Ryoko was angry. She threw the energy ball at Wolverine. He jumped up but was too late. The energy ball singed his arm. 

Wolverine ignore dthe pain and leapt towards her. Ryoko disappeared and reappeared behind Logan. She punched the back 

of his neck. Logan flew out towards the steps on the of the mansion's door. 

" Starting another fight I see," said voice. Logan looked up. He saw Cyclop smirking at him. 

" Shaddup Dick!" growled Wolverine. Cyclops frowned. 

" ANSWER ME!!!!!" screamed Ryoko. Wolverine and everyone else looked to where the voice was heard. They 

saw Ryoko hovering above them. Cyclops was about to beam her when Logan got into his view. 

" This is my fight," whispered angrily Wolverine. Cyclops placed his hand down. An energy ball formed in her 

palms. Ryoko squeezed it and her energy sword formed. Everyone mentally ohed and ahed the new " mutant". Wolverine 

charged Ryoko. Ryoko disappeared of out his view again. She reappeared behind him and lifted her energy sword. Ready to 

attack. Wolverine smelled her and back kicked her on her wound. 

" AH," cried in pain. She flew down on to the ground. Wolverine ran out after her till he saw what looks like to 

be a cat or a rabbit jump right infront of him. The Cat/Rabbit arched its back infront of Ryoko. " Get out of my Ryo-ohki!" 

The cabbit turned around and looked at her amster sadly. 

" MIYAH, " meowed sadly Ryo-ohki. Ryoko ignored her cabbit and pulled her palms together. She tried to 

summon up her energy balls but double dover in pain. Wolverine took advantge of this oportunity and advanced on Ryoko. 

" Logan ! no!" shouted a voice. Logan looked up at Xavier. " Can't you see she's hurt!" Logan looked at 

Ryoko. Ryoko winced at the pain. " Jean get her into the infirmary. " Jean walked towards Ryoko. Ryoko took a step 

back. 

_I won't go with them,_ thought Ryoko. Xavier looked at Ryoko. 

_You have no choice, _ answered back telepathically. Ryoko looked at Xavier. _ You have no where to___

_go, right ?_ Ryoko nodded at Xavier. 

" Come on ...   
  
" Ryoko," answered the space pirate. She walked with Jean inside the mansion. Ryo-ohki followed them in there. 

" Do you know what kind of mutant she is ? " asked Cyclop. Xavier nodded. " Oh. " Everyone walked back 

into their bedrooms.   
  


**********************************************************************************************   
I know it kinda sucks right now but i don't care. Well anyways if you guys aren't Tenchi fans or aren't aware of the show Tenchi Universe, go to anipike or www.SPNAnime.net/Tenchi_Muyo/   
Well see ya and please be honest with ur reviews.__

  



End file.
